Pod and White Tip
by Swordsman winds killers
Summary: the continuing story of sentientcat - Pod has washed up on the beach of prehistoric Mongolia, he can't believe he has been given a second chance at life by certain white Velociraptor. White Tip grieves her dead mate and has to raise he hatchlings on her own, it seems impossible but not when she meets a certain Pyroraptor who knows a thing or two about survival.
1. dealing with loss

**I would like to thank Sentientcat for letting me continue his story. The first three chapters were written by him and I give all the credit to him for creating this story. I'll give the name to the chapters by the original lacked.**

**Chapter 1: dealing with loss**

Pod couldn't believe his luck, once again he was stuck on a log in the middle of the ocean. He'd gotten used to his easy life on the island of the small but being stuck at sea brought back memories that pained him of a life before, when his sisters were alive and he had to fight for every meal.

He remembered it so fondly, and it brought pains to his heart. His eldest sister had been drowned in the tsunami that brought him to the island and his younger sister had been eaten alive by some sort of water serpent when they were trapped on the ocean.

Pod looked around and saw only water to the horizon and beyond. He had been stuck for days and all he had for food were sea birds that constantly harrased him, he screeched his anger into the sky "Why does this always happen to me?". His only response was the water lapping around the log, he felt warm water trailing down his face.

He had finally given up, and waited for death to claim him, when upon the horizon he saw what looked like a beach. His first reaction was surprise then once he had settled he used the remainder of his energy to kick towards the shore. Once he arrived he stood up on wobbly legs and staggered inland to find water and hopefully, his own kind.

White Tip couldn't fully grasp what had just happened, one minute her mate Blue Brow was fighting a Protoceratops and the next her pack and the protoceratops he'd been fighting had been buried alive. She listened to her instincts and left feeling only despair, once she arrived back at her nest, she began to whimper in despair. Her hatchlings approached her "Whats wrong mama?" The largest one 'Gray Bane' asked her.

She just looked at them "Daddy is... is gone, little ones" she whimpered. The hatchlings just looked at her "Where did he go?" they said in confusion. "Hes joined the ansestors" she sighed, once she said it, they understood what she meant and let out sobs of their own "Daddys gone?" the smallest 'Black Talon' cried. They cried for a few more minutes before White Tip regained her composure, "Come along now, we have to move on now" she said and began to walk forward, the hatchlings followed her in confusion "Where are we going?" The middle one 'Red Foot' asked.

"We just have to leave" she said calmly, trying to set an example so the younglings wouldn't cry. As they walked a tear or two would fall down White Tip's face, when she remembered how Blue Brow defended her when the packs old leader 'Broken Hand' had tried to kill her. She walked on towards the sea, hoping to find a new life fo her, and her family.


	2. protoceratops

**I would like to thank Sentientcat for letting me continue his story. The first three chapters were written by him and I give all the credit to him for creating this story.**

**Chapter 2: protoceratops**

Pod staggered in land, he was baffled by the change in the landscape he'd grown up in. Back home trees were everywhere but here there were barely any "What is wrong with this place?" he said, his voice cracky from thirst.

He was extremly close to collapsing from exhaustion, when he came upon a small pond surrounded with vegetation. He quickly made it to the pond, and thrust his snout in, taking large gulps of water. When he brought his head up to breath, he realized he wasn't alone around the pond. There was a herd of creatures that stood on four legs and had large frills on their heads.

Pod could sense these creatures weren't happy, he watched them to figure out wht and soon figured it out. He blundered into a nest of these creature, the largest one was getting ready to charge him. Pod looked for an escape and noticed a gap in the defense, he ran through the gap. He glanced behing him and saw the leader was chasing him and was quickly closing the distance between them.

White Tip was walking with no idea of where she was going, her stomach was growling to no end and so were her hatchlings. "Mama, were hungry!" Red Foot whinned, White Tip turned around to look at her hatching "I'm hungry too, but theres no food" she said to her hatchling.

She bent down to try to comfort them but they just kept whinning, she sighed and turned around, when she saw a bright red Velociraptor running towards her. Behind it she saw a Protoceratops chasing it. The Velociraptor was looking at the Protoceratops and before White Tip ccould move, it crashed into her.


	3. If presenting

**I would like to thank Sentientcat for letting me continue his story. The first three chapters were written by him and I give all the credit to him for creating this story.**

**Chapter 3: If presenting**

White Tip was the first to recover from the tumble, she picked herself up and glared angrily at the red raptor "Watch where your going!" she screeched in anger at him. The red raptor looked at her, confused "Me! Why don't you" he responded.

The Protoceratops, now faced with two raptors, began to rethink his charge. It began to turn when White Tip broke away from the verbal battle and hooked her sycle claw in the Protoceratop's throut. It went down and White Tip began to tear into the beasts gut.

"Hey, thats my kill" the red raptor said and rammed into White Tip, knocking her down, she picked herself up and charged into the red raptor. They wrestled on the ground for a moment when White Tips hatchlings jumped on him "Get these things off" the red raptor cried and jumped away from White Tip.

The hatchlings attacked depleted the last of Pod's strength, he fell to the ground panting as the hatchlings jumped off of him. The white raptor approached him and placed her foot on his neck "Tell me your name" she said, looking down on him.

"My names Pod" he said, trying to sound intimidating but his voice came out a hoarse croak. "Pod? odd name for a velociraptor" she said to him, Pod turned to gaze directly at her "Velociraptor? I'm a Pyroraptor" he said.

The white raptor moved her foot, and Pod climbed to his feet. His first instinct was to head towards the fallen beast, he slowly made his way to it and began to eat as much as he could. Pod let out a content sigh and raised his head from feeding "And whats might your name be?" he asked her. She paused momentarily, as if unsure if he should know, then she spoke "My name is White Tip".


	4. Hunting

**This is the first chapter that I write, since the first three were written porSentientcat. Anyway, enjoy and leave your comments.**

**Chapter 4: Hunting**

After finished eating the carcass, White Tip and her cubs was leaving until White Tip noticed that Pod was following them. She turned and showed fangs "because you are following us," she said angrily.

"Look, I have no where to go and was wondering if I could go with you," said Pod White Tip growled at him "why would I want you walking with agent" she questioned.

"Why do you also stand alone" said Pod White Tip not want him near their cubs, but she knew how hard it was to survive without a group and he seemed to be strong.

"Okay, you can come with agent, but do not you dare touch my cubs" White Tip warned.

Pod promised, and they began crossing the certainly. After hours crossing dunes, they found a group of protoceratops taking care of the nest.

"Have you ever hunted before one protoceratop" said White Tip. "No, I had never seen one before" Pod admitted. White Tip sighed "everything will teach you the basics, I go ahead and distract the protoceratops and you go behind and steal the eggs," she then turned to her puppies "you three are here and do not let you see the protoceratops . "

"Alright Mama" Gray said bane. He and his two brothers sat in the sand while White Tip and advanced on the Pod protoceratops. White Tip stood in front of them and began to distract them with growls. While Protoceratops distracted by Tip, Pod can approach the nest without being seen. He picked up an egg with claws and with fangs and another ran before protoceratops the aim. When White Tip saw he could steal the eggs, she ran to her cubs and together they followed Pod

When they were a safe distance from protoceratops, they stopped running. Delivered a pod of eggs for White Tip and got another. White Tip gave her egg for puppies and watched them eating. She was hungry, but their offspring were more important.

"White Tip, you want some of me" said Pod White Tip turned to him in surprise. Nobody, not even his deceased partner, Blue Brow had divided his part of the hunt with her before. "This is your part, why would you share it with me," she questioned.

"If we are a group now, everyone should take a share of the hunt, the way it works right," said Pod White Tip looked at him in surprise "you are a very unusual subject, Pod" she said. "That's a compliment or an insult" said Pod White Tip smiled at him "I have not decided yet." Then the two shared the loot together as pups White Tip looked and laughed.


	5. Pod VS oviraptor

**Pod and White Tip**

**Chapter 5: Pod VS Oviraptor**

Sometime after the light meal, Pod, White Tip and three cubs back to march.

"Mom, can we take a break? I'm tired," complained Black Talon.

"Soon babes" said White Tip.

"By the way where are we going?" asked Pod

White Tip thought about it for a moment "we are looking for a place to spend the night," she replied.

"So you do not know where we're going," said Pod White Tip growled, sending Pod stay quiet. "Either she is very stubborn, either very determined" thought Pod

They continued walking for a long time until White Tip stopped abruptly. "What did it?" asked Pod

"Oviraptors" said White Tip. Puppies White Tip quivered, An Oviraptor was the most feared creature in the entire desert. No one was crazy enough to face one. In front of them were two eating Oviraptor eggs protoceratops.

Pod glanced in oviraptors "What do they have so dangerous?" he asked White Tip.

"Take a look at their clutches" said White Tip "besides, their beaks were made to break the bones."

"I've seen worse" thought he remembered the Pod tarascosaurus their island and their smaller versions of the dwarves of the island, the pleciosauro that killed her sister and terrestrial crocodiles that infested the island of dwarfs.

Suddenly the oviraptors noticed they were there. The biggest inched roaring furious. "Time to go," said White Tip, she and her cubs began to retreat, until she noticed that Pod not move. "What do you doing? We have to go," said White Tip. Instead of retreating, advanced Pod.

The Oviraptor extended arms showing his claws. The lower Oviraptor was roaring behind them. Pod roared back to oviraptors without fear of them. "Pod stop this madness!" cried White Tip.

When the Oviraptor moved closer, Pod jumped on Oviraptor and dug her claws foot on his stomach. The Oviraptor death fell at the feet of Pod while his partner ran away terrified.

White Tip Pod looked in disbelief "how did you do that?" she asked. Pod turned pair White Tip "so what?" said Pod "Pod, you just kill a Oviraptor with a single blow, I've never seen anyone come close," said White Tip still in shock.

Pod snorted "I told you, they are not as tough as they seem, they move very rambling and when they open their arms to show their claws, they let their guard open."

White Tip looked carefully Pod "you're smarter than it looks." Pod was confused by what "you mean you thought I was stupid before?". White Tip smiled "honestly, I still think" she then started eating the carcass of Oviraptor along with her cubs.

Pod sighed "I'll never know if she is complimenting me or insulting me" he thought. Pod then started eating the carcass of Oviraptor alongside White Tip and her cubs.

* * *

**It took longer than I expected to publish this chapter, but I'm finally going to be on vacation I'll have time to post Chapter 6 very soon, finally leave your opinion about the story, I am very grateful.**


	6. Past

**Pod and White Tip**

**Chapter 6: Past**

After finishing their meal Pod, White Tip and puppies decided to spend the night right there, because the smell of Oviraptor was still strong there and could keep potential enemies at a distance for a while.

White Tip lay beneath a small tree with her cubs while Pod lay down a safe distance not to bother White Tip. She could trust him now, but not enough to let him get close to her cubs.

Pod remembered his homeland, not the island of dwarfs, but the land where he and his sisters were born, grew and survived. Life was easier in the island of dwarfs, but Pod always wished he could return to his homeland. He let out a long sigh as she remembered her sisters. Drowned in a wave that will take you to the island of the dwarves and the other was eaten by a sea creature. Both had a terrible death and Pod wish I could have done something to save them. He began to cry out, what woke White Tip.

She stood quietly not to wake her cubs and walked toward Pod "Why are you crying?" she questioned.

Pod turned, surprised that White Tip was there. "I thought you were asleep," he said.

"I was, until I heard you cry because you're sad?" said White Tip.

Pod sighed "it's nothing, you do not need to bother with that."

"We're a bunch now, remember? I'll bother with it," said White Tip.

Pod was shocked. He did not know that White Tip cared so much about him. "You want to know?" asked Pod

"Sure," said White Tip.

Pod sighed "tube well, I recommend you sit down, because it's a long story."

White Tip nodded and settled in the sand, facing Pod

Pod told his story to White Tip. He told about his life with her sisters in their homeland, on the tidal wave that will kill one of his sisters and take you away from home, on the sea monster that will take the lives of his other sister, on the island of midgets where he shipwrecked on the island of dinosaurs and their unusual size and how he became the king of the island after killing an tarascossauro.

White Tip impressed "that's awesome, but how do you get here?" asked White Tip.

"Just as I ended up there, I was walking down the beach when another wave came. I was lucky to have a trunk around, otherwise I would have drowned" said Pod

"I know how you feel, I've been through something" said White Tip.

Pod was a little surprised "Really?" he asked.

White Tip nodded. She told her story, about how his first band was killed by another group of velociraptors, about how she struggled to survive alone in the wilderness, about how she found a new band on his fellow Blue Brow on their first clutch of eggs, about the time he spent with his new band and how they died buried by sand dunes.

"White Tip, I'm sorry," said Pod "you went through so much horrible ..."

"It's okay, I'm over it, but what about you?" asked White Tip.

"What do you mean?" questioned Pod

"You also went through horrible things Pod but unlike me you had to deal with this alone, is not something easy to overcome," said White Tip.

"I do not know if I'm over all White Tip" said Pod "Sometimes, when I sleep, I see the same wave that killed my sister and hundreds of other dinosaurs and chaos that spread over the island."

"I know how you feel Pod, but I also know that you can overcome it," said White Tip "you're not alone anymore."

"I know, you are with me" said Pod

White Tip smiled "sounds like you're finally getting smart."

"At least now I know it's an insult" said Pod

White Tip laughed, "Well, go to sleep now, it's getting late."

White Tip snuggled beside their puppies Pod and lay down beside her.

"Maybe not so bad to be in this desert" thought Pod


	7. Black talon in danger

**Pod and White Tip**

**Chapter 7 : Black talon in danger**

When the sun rose in the desert of Mongolia , Pod was already awake for some time , but White Tip and her cubs were still asleep .

" Why I woke up so early " thought Pod ? " perhaps the Time zone ." He remembered that he also had this problem when landed on the island of dwarfs .

After a time, White Tip and her cubs finally agreed . White Tip was surprised to see that Pod had already agreed .

" How long are you awake? " she asked .

" For some time " said Pod " So where to now ? " .

" For now let's just move on and look for some food " said White Tip .

" Then Again ... you do not even know where we are going " said Pod

" Do not tease me " said White Tip .

" Sorry " said Pod

Soon the two were set in motion , with White Tip cubs behind her . They wandered in the wilderness for a long time until they find a nest of protoceratops guarded by a single couple. They were up the base of a sand dune without notice predators at the top of the sand dune . But before Pod or White Tip could do something , Black talon is too close the edge and fell to the nest protoceratops .

" No! " White Tip shouted desperately. When they heard her scream , the protoceratops turned to Black Talon .

When the largest protoceratops advanced toward Black talon , Pod jumped from the top of the sand dune , landing on the shores of protoceratops .

The protoceratops roared in pain as he felt the claws of Pod on your back . The companion of protoceratops forgot Black talon and concentrated on taking Pod back of your companion . This gave time for White Tip Black Talon could grab and take it near the Protoceratops not noticed their presence and focus on only Pod

Suddenly the Pod protoceratops took down their backs . Pod stood and to see that Black Talon was safe , backed away from the nest and climbed the sand dune .

After they depart sufficiently from the nest , Pod , White Tip and puppies stopped running .

" Are you hurt ? Are you hurt ? " asked White Tip your puppy .

" No mom , I 'm fine," said Black Talon " I'm sorry , I blew the hunt ."

"It's okay " said White Tip " the important thing is that you do not get hurt ."

Black talon turned to Pod

" Thank you , Pod " said Black talon " you saved my life ."

Pod was surprised , no cubs White Tip had spoken directly to him before . Black talon rejoined the brothers without waiting for a response Pod

After a while , they began to cross the desert again. As it grew dark , Pod noted that White Tip was laughing at something.

" What? " he asked .

" You get a guy really stupid when you do not know what to answer " She said .

Pod blinked . She was laughing when Black talon thanked him . Pod grumbled a bit , he knew she was not going to forget it anytime soon.

" Hey , no need to grumble , I did not say I did not like that," said White Tip .

Pod stumbled . "That" yes he left surprised . White Tip laughed even louder reaction from him . Pod growled again, but this time he chingou himself.

" I guess I 'll never know if she praises me or insult me " thought Pod

* * *

**It took me but that 's expected to publish this chapter , but I finally got it ! Leave your opinion about What do should happen in the next chapter , because I 'm running out of ideas .**


End file.
